Who? What? Where? Who again?
by Quieteyes5
Summary: Sadie meets Nico, whom she mistakes for Anubis and falls for (as in love. Not off a cliff). And now, let's count the ways Sadie has terrible luck. She falls for an off limit god, she falls for a DEMIgod, she's technically kidnapped from the others, and oh! Did I mention that Apophis and Gaea have teamed up for the WORST war EVER?
1. The Anubis Look Alike Issue

**A/N: Hallo! Quieteyes5 here! so... The summary pretty much explains everything... I think. Does it? I sure hope so. I suck at summaries. Bleeeehhhh. Disclaimers however...**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Kane Chronicles. It's Rick Riordan's stuff. **

* * *

Nico: 16  
Sadie: 15

Begin!

SADIE POV

Hullo! I'm Sadie Kane. If you don't know me, nice to meet you. Maybe you've heard me from the three recordings before. If that's the case, nice to talk to you again. If you're wondering where Carter is, well I'll tell you the story. Maybe you can tell me what you think of it.

I had gotten ready for a day out. This wasn't any day out really. Just me. Carter and Zia were discussing training programs (It's a wonder why they haven't called me in yet), Walt/ Anubis was called to the Underworld, Bast was napping, and Khufu and the other trainees were (duh) training. I was bored. What do you expect. [Nico shove off! I'll talk about you later!] Sorry. Death boy here was telling me to get to the important parts. Him.

I left a note on my bed, saying that I was headed out to go shopping. Not to worry though, I had my wand and staff and a shabti ready in case anything happened. (I highly doubted it though). So I went out. And though I did tell my brother most of the truth, I didn't however, tell him that I would be shopping on the WEST side of the river. Manhattan. The place that Uncle Amos specifically told us not to go into. Seriously, telling me not to do something, just makes me want to do it even more.

So I went to Manhattan, taking the subway. Let me tell you this, I hate subways now. It's dirty, smelly, and people have body odor. Ew. Once I came out of the dirty wretched tunnel, I was relieved. And quite amazed too. In front of me was a humongous building! The Empire State building stood tall and proud in front of me. It annoyed me a bit though. I liked to be the center of attention if you haven't noticed. [OW! Okay, okay! I'll continue!].

As I went into the shopping district, I noticed a young boy with dark hair falling over his face. It reminded me of someone that I knew VERY WELL. Like, I don't know, a certain Jackal headed boy that seems to pop up in every graveyard. But this wasn't a graveyard, or a place of death (I think). So what the heck is Anubis doing in the middle of a crowded shopping mall, and why is he looking seriously stressed.

My conclusion: That's not Anubis.

Yes yes, I know it looks like the very handsome god of death, but seriously. Anubis never looks stressed unless it's about me. [Shut up Nico. I'm not conceited.] But I couldn't help but have my suspicions. I hid my wand in my bag, and approached the look-a-like Anubis. The boy paced back and forth, every now and then running his hand through the water fountain. I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hullo!" I said. The boy jumped in surprise and whipped around to face me. He looked VERY much like Anubis, it was kinda scary.

"Uh. Um. Hi?" He sort of ask/ greeted. He fiddled with a skull ring on his finger, as if he was nervous. He looked about 16, and it looked a little weird that he was acting like a nervous 5th grader. I frowned.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation. "And why do you look so nervous?"

"Uhmm, my name's Nico. What's yours?" His eyes shifted back and forth as if he was waiting for something to pop out and scare him any moment.

"Sadie. What are you looking for?" I glanced around. Nothing seemed suspicious, and I didn't feel any magic presence near.

"None of your business." Nico snapped. I recoiled. Then he jumped and grabbed my arm. "Actually, you might want to come with me. Like now." He started running, dragging me through the crowds. I heard screaming and panicking from the people behind me, but the funny thing is, I didn't feel like anything was coming. At least not magically. That's when I turned around and saw a giant bull man charging through everyone. A young boy with a sword jumped out of the crowd and grabbed onto the bulls horn. He yelled in our direction.

"Get her out of here!" The mystery boy said. Nico glanced back and nodded. Then he turned and started running again.

"Nico?!" I yelled towards him.

"What?"

"Why is there a giant bull headed man coming our way? Who was that crazy kid who grabbed onto it, and where the heck are you taking me?!" Nico turned and grimaced. We stopped in a sort of empty area.

"I'll explain later." He dragged me to a dark corner. "Don't let go until I say you can."

"Wait? Wha-" I was cut off as he grabbed my arm again and stepped into a particularly dark spot. Then we were falling. I'm not a big fan of falling.

By the time we resurfaced, I was positively sick. We were on a giant hill with a pine tree sitting on top. Nico looked pretty tired, but not sick. I squeezed his arm to let him know that I was gonna puke. He frowned.

"You can let go."

"Thanks." And decided then and there to lose my lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... What did you think? Sorry if Sadie seems a little OOC... I was kinda excited to post it and... Whatever. I'll try to do better in the next chapter. In any case, review! Thank youz! **


	2. Death by a Finger Gun

**YAYAYAYAYAY! PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED! Thanks to AnnaYasashii (for being my FIRST REVIEWER!), Annabeth Chase child of Wisdom, and ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe!**

**Yay! (I'm sorry. I'm just sooo happy!)**

**So this chapter is longer than the last. (I think). Reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the Kane Chronicles. All things belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Nico POV

[Let GO Sadie. No one wants to hear you ramble on about how gross your barf was!] Sorry about that. Nico here. Lemmie back up to before Sadie came along. It's... weird.

I was having a bad day BEFORE the stupid Minotaur showed up on Piper's shopping trip.

I woke up in my cabin to Percy practically kicking down the door. Did the skeleton traps I made not activate when he walked up here?

"Rise and shine Nico! It's breakfast time!" My sorta cousin yelled out. Seriously Percy? Hello? Son of the death god here? I don't DO rise and shine thank you very much. I groaned and practically fell off my bed, mumbling under my breath. Percy came in and lifted the tangled blankets off me. "What?" I gave him my best death glare.

"I said, GET OUT!" Percy scrambled away. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Geez! Over reactive much?"

"Sorry. Just. Bright." Percy blinked. Then finally put two and two together.

"Oh. Okay, sorry." He stood up to go out. "You'd better hurry. Everyone's at breakfast but you. You'll miss it if you don't get up soon."

"Okay, okay! Got it!" I started to stumble up to where I put my clothes. Percy nodded and exited, closing the door behind him. I quickly got ready and headed out to the Pavillion. As soon as I sat down, my plate magically filled with food and such. Before doing anything, I scraped some eggs into the giant fireplace. I've always liked the smell of burning eggs. It's actually kinda nice. [OW! Sadie! Stop flipping punching me!] Okay. Moving on. Breakfast was uneventful. Percy gestured for me to follow him and Annabeth to the cabins. Apparently there was something to discuss.

Course there was something to talk about. Just WHY did Percy have to bring me into a debate about shopping?!

Piper was there, along with Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo. Ever since the war with Gaea, Jason and the Romans that were part of the prophecy, had taken to staying at Camp Halfblood for half the summer, then to Camp Jupiter for the other half. Annabeth was staring at Daedalus's laptop, and I wondered if she was truly here, or if her mind was elsewhere. The 5 of them were currently fussing over whether or not to go on a shopping trip. (Annabeth was pitching in every now and then). Piper and Hazel were red, as if embarrassed to confess that they were the ones who thought of going on the little trip. Frank agreed with Hazel (duh), Leo, Percy,and Annabeth were against it, and Jason just kinda sat there awkwardly, not completely sure of what the heck he should do. It looked kinda funny. After about 5 minutes of bickering, I stepped up.

"Does anyone care what I think?" They all turned to me. I rolled my eyes. Percy looked ready to smile, due to the fact that I usually don't like shopping, and if they had one more person on their team, they'd be able to outnumber them 4 to 3. I frowned. "I think it's a good idea to go shopping." Percy and Annabeth exploded.

"WHAT!?" Annabeth and Percy exclaimed. I winced.

"Pretty sure all of Camp Half Blood could hear that..." I mumbled. Percy started stuttering (hah).

"B-But... it's all sunny, and you don't usually like sunny..." He was looking at me like I was a loon. And in this case, I guess I was. Even Piper and Hazel looked incredulous. Annabeth was so shocked that her mouth was still hanging open. Leo was rolling on the ground, laughing his face off, and Frank was so startled, that he had momentarily turned into a ferret. Jason and I seemed to be the only ones taking it sort of calmly. Jupiter's son just shrugged.

"I guess it might be a good idea to get out of camp every now and then." He claimed. I nodded.

"Besides, I'm bored here. We can ask Chiron if we can go." Piper and Hazel glanced at each other then started smiling. Piper grabbed my shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you Nico. I shall now buy you whatever you like. As long as it's within reason." She joked. I blinked. Awkward.

That's how we ended up heading towards the outdoor shopping mall. We were separated into groups of 2. Hazel and Frank, Annabeth and Piper, Jason and Leo, and Me and Percy. After that, it was divide and conquer. Annabeth started listing off standard safety procedures, excluding the fact that she mentioned having a weapon with you at all times, and pointed out a fountain that would be our meeting spot if anyone got lost. With that, everyone headed their separate ways.

It wasn't long before I spotted the Minotaur. After pointing it out to Percy, we realized our mistake. Two children of The Big Three in a huge shopping mall, that was like lighting a firecracker and not expecting it to blow up. Stupid us. After a quick exchange, we agreed that I was to Iris message everybody else from the fountain, while Percy tried to distract the Minotaur. Stupid plan I know, but we were seriously pressed for time, due to the fact that the Minotaur started charging.

I had contacted everybody, and they said they would find the Minotaur, and I should stay where I was. So I did, and that is how we have Sadie Kane coming up to me in all her British glory [OWWW!]. Sorry about that...

By the time we had shadow traveled to Camp Halfblood, I was pretty sure that Sadie was sick, this being confirmed at the fact that she had started puking. I politely turned away, and when the awful retching sound stopped, I turned, and Sadie was pointing at me. What? She frowned in my direction.

"I have a few questions for you. And you're going to answer me unless you want your head eaten by a tiger." I glanced around.

"I... don't see any..." I grumbled, then Sadie decided to throw down a giant stick, which promptly turned into the wonderful stripe pelted feline. I backed away. "You- You already know?" I stuttered. Sadie's face twisted into some sort of expression of confused, and restraint. As if she wanted to kill me but is sure she'll get in trouble for it.

"Well here's what I know." she started. "I know that you are a magician, you almost got me killed, and somehow you created a portal without an artifact. So my guess is you're a magician trying to rise Apophis." I blinked. She lost me at magician.

"Um... I'm no magician. See, I'm a demigod, and so are you. You could see through the Mist, and you saw the bull. And I had pretty much manipulated the Mist so that normal mortals wouldn't bother me, yet you marched right in without any hesitation."

"Demigod? What the heck is that? Does that mean that you're hosting a god?" Then she frowned. "Please tell me you aren't hosting Anubis." My turn to frown.

"What? Anubis isn't a Greek god. He's Egyptian." As soon as those words left my mouth, I immediately had to reassess the situation. "Oh. Egyptian gods. Riiight." Sadie seemed to come to a similar conclusion.

"Oh... There's GREEKS?! No wonder Amos told us to stay away from here!"

"Amos?"

"Never mind that. The point is, there are Egyptian and Greek gods, and they live on opposite sides of the river, and we didn't even know the existence of each other until now!"

"Don't forget the Romans." I pointed out. Sadie's jaw dropped in amazement. Then she paused.

"I still don't know what a demigod is." I sighed and gestured for her to follow me up to the camp. She nodded and obeyed, which was really surprising to me, due to the fact that she looked more like a troublemaker than a star student. [What? I'm telling the truth!]. When we passed the barrier, Sadie's jaw dropped yet again. She was awestruck, I could tell. And I couldn't blame her. My reaction was the same when I first came here. I grabbed her hand and led her down to the Big House.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? You likey? Or are you feeling the Kill the writer for the suckishness of this. Either way, review! Thank youz Alllz!**

**(Sorry. I'm on a bit of a happy moment (No not a high.))**


	3. Deity Paradoxes hurt my skull

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers for Reviewing! YAYAYYA! Anyways, I've decided to update at least twice a week. If I don't, don't fret, I just have a flip load of homework. I'm still in school you know!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! Rick Riordan owns them!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sadie POV

I'm Baack! [Ow.] Sorry. Hit my hand on a rock.

As we rushed through the camp, I noticed a great many things that I thought I could bring back to the 21st Nome. There was a rock wall with Lava dripping down the sides, archery practice, a basketball court with enchantments, and an armory! Not that we'd need the armory, we use magic. I just thought it was cool. I also felt like I was forgetting something. Then again, that's just me. [Nico! Stop hitting me!]

The big house was as it said. Big. Nico knocked on the door, which was way too large for any normal human. A red haired girl opened it. She paused, glancing from Nico, to me. Then down. We were still holding each other's hands. I pulled away first, crossing my arms. Nico stuck his hands into his pocket, blushing. The girl chuckled.  
"Hello Nico." She greeted. "New demigod?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone think I'm a demigod!?" The girl blinked, confused. Nico facepalmed, then spoke up.

"Rachel, is Chiron here?" He asked. "We need to speak with him." Rachel nodded, then turned around and called to someone inside. She was responded with a call back, and let us in.

Inside, were pictures of campers, centaurs, and various vinyl discs. I glanced at Nico, who shrugged and continued on. Finally, we got to this giant living room with a nice comfy hearth, and a leopard's head hanging above it. To my surprise, it turned our way and started growling.

"The head is ALIVE!?" I exclaimed. An old man a wheelchair turned his head, Chiron, a guessed. He smiled and nodded to Nico. Then turned my way and frowned. I rolled my eyes as I realized that he knew who I was, but was content to keep it a secret. At least until Nico asked.

"Nico. How are you? I see you've brought a... guest." He said. Nico nodded.

"This is Sadie. Chiron, she's an Egyptian Magician. What do you know about them?" Straight to the point. That's refreshing. Chiron frowned deepened ever so slightly. There was an awkward silence as Chiron did what looked like a mental argument with himself. I huffed and started glancing around the room. Finally the old man relented to a decision.

"Egyptian Magicians have been around longer than any other force has. Including demigods. They were, as much as I hate to say it, the first truly great empire." Nico's eye's widened as Chiron continued. "In Ancient times, pharaohs were considered 'living gods', and they weren't far from the truth. Because, unlike our Greek and Roman gods, the Egyptian gods took 'hosts'." He paused. Nico looked extremely confused, and I couldn't really blame him. Though he did have some type of basis before his whole idea of deities crumbled around him. Nico blinked many times. It looked a bit like he had something in his eye and couldn't get it out. [What the heck was that for!? Bloody- you know what, never mind.]

Goth boy [Ow! Shut up!], spoke up. "I honestly don't get what hosts are. Sadie mentioned hosting a god earlier." Chiron glanced at me.

"Why don't you explain." He gestured. Really? REALLY!? I have to explain this whole Egyptian god/Host/ Deity thingy!? I didn't say that aloud of course. There was something about Nico that scared me a bit. I just sighed and explained. Nico looked a little horrified when I said that the gods would 'possess' their hosts. I cringed when I realized I sounded like Carter.

Oh. Right. Carter.

After a moment of Ancient Egyptian curses, an attempted calm down by Rachel, and a few blinks from Chiron, I finally told them what I had forgotten.

"I have a brother in Brooklyn. He's probably worried sick about me! Not sure why though..." I ranted. Nico just stared at me with curiosity filling his eyes. They really reminded me of Anubis. It was kinda cute.

Now I'm just completely off topic.

I cursed, paced, and did practically everything I could not to explode, Rachel, Chiron, and Nico just watched me berating myself. Finally, Nico grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"You realize that you can just walk out of here, right?" He stated. I blinked. Once. Twice.

"HOW THE HECK!? WHAT IS MY ISSUE!? Oh look! I'm criticizing myself! This whole Greek-Egyptian-Roman crap is just screwing with my skull!" I stomped my foot on the floor and banged my head against the wall a few times. Then Nico shrugged.

"I can give you a ride to the mall." He turned to Chiron, who nodded. "I need to pick up Percy and the others anyways."I was about to protest when he grabbed my arm and we shadow traveled back. Nico stumbled a little and grabbed onto the fountain. I wasn't so lucky. I fell on my face. Which hurt.

A lot.

I noticed that it was still light outside (Surprisingly), and frowned a little. My stomach disagreed with all the Greek magic, but I was pretty sure I could handle it.

Nico was glancing around the area, and finally settled his gaze on a group of people, gathered around a pile of dust. None of the mortals had stayed at the mall after mister bull-man got in, but I figured that security would be there still. I recognized the dark haired boy from earlier, and there were 4 girls, and 4 other boys. One of the girls was Zia, and a boy, Carter.

Now here I am wondering, 'How the bloody hell did they figure out I was here?' [Nico, I'm not THAT obvious.]

We headed towards the group, when I realized what everyone was doing. Arguing.

Well that's no surprise. Course, I had to rethink everything when Nico cleared his throat, and everybody turned to stare. Carter, being the idiot he is, stared blankly at the two of us, and said possibly the first thing in his head.

"Where the HECK have you been."

* * *

**A/N at the End: Sooo... I think I may have lost my awesome 'put in every thought I have' style in this chapter. Then again, I wrote the first two chapters in a day, so I had A LOT to think about. In any case, reviews are appreciated! **


	4. My friends are NOT my mother

**A/N: Hi! Thank you to all you reviewers again! Here's a new chapter! (The first one this week). The 5th chapter will probably be posted by Sunday, as I won't have computer access tomorrow. At least, not much. But I have the 5th chapter mostly written. Just a little more needs to be done.**

**And because I don't want to do the disclaimer, I shall let Nico do it himself!**

**Nico: Disclaimer: Quieteyes5 does not own anything of the Percy Jackson series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the Kane Chronicles. They all belong to Rick Riordan. That includes me. Thankfully.**

**Me: HEY! You insolent little-**

**Nico: (Shadow travels away)**

**Me: ARGH! Well, here you go. It's from his POV anyways.**

* * *

Nico POV

I swear to the gods, sometimes I want to send Percy to Hades right there and then.

For instance, now.

The Egyptian guy started fussing over Sadie, I assumed he was Carter, though they looked nothing alike. [Yes Sadie, I know it annoys you. That's why I said it. OW!] Sorry.

The Egyptian girl that was with him had begun scolding Sadie, but there was an 'I probably should have expected this' look in her eyes. That's not so hard to believe. I turned to Percy and co. He was staring in confusion at the interactions the magicians were having, and I couldn't help but laugh. Annabeth frowned in my direction, glaring at me to shut up. And take it from me. Don't argue with Annabeth. So I stifled it with a cough. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank had managed to get over their shock long enough to start pestering me with questions. I hadn't noticed until now, but they all had weapons out, including the Egyptians. Wow. I think Sadie and I just stopped the start of another war! Hooray!

[And now you're kicking my shins... great...] I'll continue now.

"What the heck happened?!"

"Who is she!"

"You realize that we wasted 2 hours of searching for you!"

"Why didn't you contact us once you got there?!"

"Why'd you bring her back!"

"Did you SERIOUSLY just ditch the rest of us? We thought you were dead!" I had to stop them there.

"Wait. Dead? Who? Me?" I blinked. Then I realized that everyone's faces showed not anger, but worry and relief.

Oh gods. I sound like Chiron.

Anyways, it was nice to know that I was sort of wanted, even if they had so little faith in my skills. Ha. Percy stepped forward.

"Why did you bring her back? I told you to take her to camp." He asked, confusion written all over his face. I deadpanned.

"She's not a demigod."

EXPLOSION!

Everyone started asking questions all at once. Eventually Annabeth calmed them down. She turned to me, her stormy gray eyes piercing into my skull. It was extremely unnerving.

"Nico, explain. I can sense that there's this huge and powerful aura about her, and her friends," She gestured to the Egyptians, who were now coming over to us. "So what do you mean by NOT demigods?" I sighed and started to explain. Sadie jumped in every now and then to explain more on her part. Carter had decided to listen in. To my surprise (or maybe not), he threw his sword into the air, and it vanished into pretty much nothing. What? Screw that, I'm not even going to try to explain the whole Duat thing. I'll leave that to Sadie.

By the time we had finished our little meeting with Chiron and everything, everyone in the group (except Sadie and I), was completely confused. I was glad that they had the idea of 'Greek-Roman in one part, and Egyptians at the other' concept. It was fun to watch their faces go from angry, to confused, to completely dumbfounded. And here I am just sitting there trying to finish before my head exploded. Zia, as I came to learn the Egyptian girl's name, wasn't as lucky.

As soon as we finished, Zia collapsed, Carter and Sadie surged in to help her stand. Us demigods just looked on with worry. Carter spoke.

"You okay?" He asked, worriedly. Ohhh, they're a couple. [No Sadie, I'm not slow.]. Zia shook her head.

"Why didn't Iskandar tell me?" She trembled. I had no idea who Iskandar was, but I had the idea that he was important to her. And when someone important to you keeps a secret, you ultimately feel betrayed. Trust me, I've had my own share of experiences. Carter shook his head.

"Amos never told Sadie and I a thing either, so maybe it was for the best." Her boyfriend comforted. Zia nodded silently.

"Perhaps. Perhaps..." She whispered. I glanced at Percy for help. It wasn't good to have so many demigods and magical power in one area. We needed to move. And soon. My sort of cousin nodded.

"Us Greeks and Romans were separated from each other as well. We weren't allowed to know each other's existence, until one of our gods, Hera/ Juno, decided that we needed to come together to defeat a greater enemy than each other." He said. I wasn't sure how that helps, but Zia looked a little better. She was more relaxed, and her soul wasn't fighting herself anymore.

How I know this? Hello? Son of Hades here?

Anyways, Zia nodded. She glanced from Sadie to me. "Greeks have never gotten along with Egyptians; this goes for the Romans as well. So us meeting couldn't have been an accident." Carter chuckled.

"No, just Sadie wanting to go the shopping mall in Manhattan." He said. Sadie glared at her brother. Sadly, I agreed with Zia, there wasn't any accidents for us. A god might be messing with us or something, and I had the feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time we met. But for now?

"We should probably go. This much energy will attract more monsters. It's a miracle that there hasn't been any others." Percy said. Then he turned to Carter. "Hey, sorry for thinking you were a monster. It's kinda stressful. Especially after a minotaur and that other monster attacks." Carter shrugged.

"I apologize for completely attacking you, and for accidently leading the Tjesu heru to your mall." He laughed. Zia turned.

"And I apologize for throwing fire at everyone and in this case, practically destroying the mall." Everyone blinked. Then looked around them. Leo raised his hand like he was still in school.

"Yeah, um... How we gonna fix this stuff?" He gestured to the rubble. Sadie shrugged, pointed at a building and said

"Hi-nehm" The hieroglyph for join flashed, and the building repaired itself. Sadie staggered a bit, but moved on to the next. Carter and Zia joined in, and us demigods did what we could. Eventually, we managed to get half the mall fixed, and we promised to fix the other half later. As we left, I glanced back at Sadie, who was now holding onto Carter and Zia. The three jumped into a boat, tied to this huge bird griffin thing, and they flew off. I frowned, trying to place this unease that I had been feeling, then turned, and left.

I was sure hated my dreams that night.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy cliffhanger I know. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Review!**


	5. NOTE

**A/N: HEEY! So I WILL get the next chapter up by tomorrow, I'm almost done! I just decided to put this up for my awesome reveiwers:**

**Layweebookfreak**

**kwcupcake2000**

**AnnaYasashii**

**elantra b**

**hermes10**

**doubles12**

**Nightwings412**

**ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe**

**Annabeth Chase child of wisdom**

**So yeah! i'll have the next chapter up hopefully either tonight or tomorrow. Hooray!**


	6. Dreams, Schemes, and a date?

**A/N: As promised, the 5th chapter is OUT! In Sadie's POV no less. So yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sadie POV

Ha! You think I was going to let you say your little visual dream eh? Well I have the mike now. You can't take it! Muahahaha!

Wow.. maybe I really should take over the world.

Never mind.

I was seriously tired from the whole fixing the mall thing. But hey, I didn't want such a wonderful place go to waste. I figured, heck, if they took on a bull man [Minotaur, whatever], then I get to show how awesome I am with magic.

Biggest mistake in my entire life. As soon as Freak took off of the ground I practically collapsed. Zia rushed to hold me up, while Carter explained what happened.

A few minutes after leaving Brooklyn house, Carter sent Zia to bring me to discuss training stuff. Really Carter? You really expect me to want to come to those things?

Anyways, when Zia found the note, they ended up searching the malls in Brooklyn, and when they couldn't find me, they finally got the idea that I broke yet ANOTHER rule, and rushed to Manhattan. As they were flying above the shopping district, they had seen disturbances through the area. There were these two girls both with dagger in hand running through the crowds, an eagle carrying a girl to the same area, and two boys running to the same place. One of the boys kept bursting into flame. Spontaneously. Strangely enough, each pair got attacked by a monster made of mud. Even weirder, as Zia and Carter started descending, they spotted an old friend. The Tjesu heru. It had been lurking around the mall area along the outside, and was even attacking random shoppers. The mortals thought it was some rabid dog on a long leash, so they steered VERY clear of it, which was good. So Carter and Zia landed, and ran towards the Tjesu heru, who in turn, attacked them.

Ha! Carter, if you're listening, you did some seriously stupid things.

Back to the story.

Zia and Carter started running, this time AWAY from the two headed snake monster thingamabob, and into the mall. Another stupid thing. They finally got to the fountain where everybody was at, and was in for a surprise. The minotaur was being pulverized by 7 kids. Magicians, they had thought [No surprise there.]. And quickly found the bull in gold dust. Wow. Course, Carter forgot EVERYTHING about the Tjesu heru, and soon remembered. I'm assuming that it's due to the fact that the people that were left were now screaming "RABID DOG!" among other things that Nico believes wouldn't be good for the recording.

So blah blah blah, they ended up defeating the two headed snake and started arguing with Percy and co. Eventually they gave up and started looking for us, and met back at the fountain. A few accusations were thrown out, and somehow Percy thought that they had kidnapped Nico, and in turn, Carter accused the demigods that they had somehow kidnapped me. Which I guess was sort of true. I mean, kidnapping is 'Taking someone away by force' by definition of Websters dictionary.

[I have it right in front of me. Don't get excited over nothing]

I kinda tuned out for the rest of the time. When we finally arrived at the Brooklyn house, I was immediately tackled by various initiates. And oh gods. Walt was there. He looked worried at first, but when he saw my face, it was like his lit up immediately*. I swear, it was like watching a fireworks show.

Conclusion: I surged through the ankle-biters and penguins, and ran to give Walt a hug. He laughed and twirled me around a couple of times, then set me down.

"I was worried about you. As soon as we heard you had gone missing..." He paused. "Well, we happened to be around. Glad you're safe." I scoffed.

"Hah. I would have busted out of there if they had TRIED to hold me." I said. Jaz gasped in surprise, and before you could say 'Ra', she was hugging me for no apparent reason.

"You poor thing! Did they hurt you? You were kidnapped? I thought you just snuck out!" She yammered on. Which really didn't make any sense. Jaz was the type to heal, not blow her head off worrying. Julian dragged the former cheerleader away.

"Sorry about that. She just got finished reading 'The Shack'." The combat magician grimaced. I facepalmed. Cleo had been trying to get everyone read the book, I hadn't succumbed to the temptation, but Jaz obviously had. Eventually, we got everyone to calm down and get inside. It was late, and I was tired from all the magic. Walt had to leave, due to some weird deathly mission or whatever, and promptly left after saying goodbye. It saddened me to see him go, but I figured that it must have been pretty important. He looked extremely worried.

Which didn't help my dreams one bit.

As soon as I shut my eyes, my ba took a little trip.

I was in a dark area, with earth surrounding me. It was like a chasm of darkness, which wasn't very comforting. Then of course, I had to hear the hissing sound.

First of all, I should let you know that I have a SERIOUSLY annoying history with snakes. Especially after Apophis. Ask anyone. I had a snake staff, but I threw it away and burned it in the fireplace.

But back to my terrifyingly dark dream.

As soon as the hissing sound reached my ears, I almost screamed. You would too if you had to defeat the worlds largest snake. I turned, and sure enough, Apophis was slithering around through the tunnel. He seemed wary though, and he didn't seem to notice my ba hanging around either. His raspy voice echoed through the dark.

"So... This offer?" He hissed. The tunnel shook, almost like it was laughing. Then a face appeared in the ceiling. A woman's face. She looked like she was sleep talking.

"Yes. You may have your Egyptians, and I shall have my revenge on Olympus." The dirt lady said. I shivered. Her voice was cold and evil, and when she spoke, it was like the earth trembled. I didn't recognize her, but I'm sure Carter would. But the thing is, I didn't think I wanted to tell him.

"Of course. So, do we have a deal?" Apophis coiled. The dirt lady smiled in return.

"Uphold your end, and I shall have be satisfied." Then she paused. "Sadie dearest, I think you've seen too much?" With that, her dirt face seemed to turn, and it faced me, and the most terrifying thing happened. Apophis ate me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't think I should tell Carter, or anyone about this dream for a while, and I needed time to think on it myself.

Am I really going to think about it? No. I'm gonna forget it ever happened until it becomes important.

The day went on normally, and we went over to the mall to fix things up. We met our demigod friends there too. I couldn't help noticing Nico glancing at me every now and then. Other than that, the day was uneventful.

As we finished up, Nico approached me, and asked the question that probably changed everything. He said

"Do you want to hang out sometime?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo what did you thiiink? Sorry if the ending is a little rushed. I kinda went brain dead. And srry if it's out so late today. Whatever. Review!**


	7. They Aren't as Bad as Mine!

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had computer issues. And for some reason this chapter was really hard to write. Bleh. Whatever**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR TKC**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nico POV

[Sadie! GIVE ME THE MIC! I don't need you embarrassing me to the whole freaking world!]

Alright. So after we had finished with rebuilding most of the mall, I should talk about what my dream was.

Unlike Percy and some other people, my 'demigod dreams' aren't as clear as others, which makes them just as, if not more, frightening.

Good gods. I really need to stop talking like Chiron.

Anyways, I found myself feeling trapped, and I wasn't far from the truth. There was a hissing, like a snake, and being the son of the death god, I could hear thoughts of those who died around here.

'Revenge'

'Suffer'

'Pain'

'Kill'

All of these thoughts were suffocating me. I felt around a bit, trying to get some bearings, and I felt things crawling. Bugs, beetles specifically.

And I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again.

Gaea.

It was faint, but I could hear her, trembling and plotting, albeit with the snake thing. Just hearing that made me remember all those times in Tartarus where I had almost gone insane. I couldn't help but panic.

Call me a wimp, but YOU try spending your time in cold, angry, darkness for a whole year and a half. It wasn't normal darkness, it was as if the darkness had a mind of it's own, and from the things I saw down there, I had half a mind to believe that.

In my dream, I heard laughing, and a scaly reptilian voice washed over me.

"Well demi-god, it seems as if we will deal with you first."

The last thing I saw was a pair of snake eyes, angry, agonized, and in my face.

I woke with my head hitting the floor.

It took me a moment to get my bearings, but eventually I realized that I was in my cabin. Light streamed in from a crack in between the dark gray curtains. I managed to sit up, a miracle with all the tangled blankets, and got ready for the day. I glanced at my mythomagic figurines, trying my hardest not to think about the horrifying dream.

Now that I think about it, Sadie hasn't butted in for a while. Did that dream really scare you? [OW! Okay! I'll get back to the freaking story!]

After breakfast was a free time for me. I usually cleaned up the cabin, but really, I didn't care much. I might as well get a 1 out of 5 today. Usually it's a 3, but whatever.

So I headed over to Percy's cabin, he was attempting at cleaning by shoving all his belongings under the bed. Well okay then. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Nico. What's up?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Zeus. And Olympus. Now if you asked me what's down, I could give you a very detailed description." I scoffed. Percy laughed. I blinked. "Seriously, I have a question." Percy nodded, and sat down.

"What do you need?" He asked, obviously ready to give some stupid talk about something. [What? I wasn't implying ANYTHING!] I sighed.

"You know Sadie?" I started, Percy smirked, then nodded. I glared at him. "Well, I have this uneasy feeling around her. Almost like I want to get to know her a bit better... What do I do about that?" I grimaced. Ready for some major teasing. I was right. Honestly, Percy is so freaking predictable sometimes.

"Oh! So you like Sadie huh?" He teased. I grumbled.

"No."

"Yes. Yes you do. Admit it."

"No!"

"Say it."

"I SAID NO PERCY! SHUT UP!" I yelled. Percy just broke out into laughter. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to a pink Cabin.

Aphrodite's Cabin.

I crinkled my nose at the smell of perfume. "Really Percy? What are we doing here?"

Percy smirked. Then knocked on the door. Piper opened it to reveal a pink perfect cabin. The only thing not a shade of pink was Piper's area, which was painted a nice teal. The daughter of Aphrodite frowned.

"Percy. Nico. What's up?" She asked. I was about to respond, but Percy shoved me forward.

"Nico has a crush on Sadie but he refuses to admit it so I need you guys to get him to accept his crush and to get him to ask Sadie out on a date."

How he put that all into one breath, I will never know.

As soon as he said that, he closed the door, leaving me on the mahogany floor with about a dozen cupids waiting to kill me. I sighed.

"I do NOT have a crush on Sadie." I said. One of the female campers spoke up.

"DENIAL IS THE FIRST SIGN!" With those 5 deadly words, the whole cabin rushed to pester me and convince me that I had a crush.

I'm sorry to admit. I couldn't stand being in there for 5 minutes. I broke and they managed to convince me to admit that yes, I apparently have a crush on Sadie.

Wow. That was easy.

And so, yes, I did ask Sadie out on a date. It wasn't really a date, I just said "Hey do you want to hang out sometime?"

Sadie didn't take it as well. She paused. And then kicked me in the shins. After a few minutes of hopping, she finally replied.

"I have a boyfriend you know." She deadpanned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a date! I just thought it would be a good idea to get to know each others sides so we don't come into the whole misunderstanding and war thing!" I cringed. That excuse was NOT my idea just so you know. It was the Aphrodite cabin's idea. I actually have to hand it to Piper for coming up with that one. Sadie paused.

"Oh. Well that's a good idea then. Tomorrow at noon?" She asked. I gently set my foot down and nodded. Sadie smiled. "Lovely! Meet you here at the fountain." She headed away when I remembered one last thing.

"Hey Sadie?" I called. Sadie turned, confused albeit. "Can you just bring yourself?" She hesitated, and for a moment I was worried she would refuse, but then she smiled.

"Sure. I can take care of myself." She skipped off.

I know. Sadie? Skipping? [OW! Gods Sadie! What the heck?]

* * *

**A/N: Next is the Date. It's going to take a while... Bleeeeeeeeeeeh. Whatever. **


End file.
